The Ottersey
by Scmpoe
Summary: Icon the otter goes on an adventure, meets some characters along the way, and destroys the villain (altough he could just run away instead). 5 Mins to read!


The Ottersey  
One Day, a young otter named Icon wanted to go on an adventure, but his parents would not let him. He snuck out of the house at night and began his adventure. But, can you believe it, a giant snake began chasing him and he ran away. He wanted to run back home but he tripped on a root and fell. When he awoke, he saw that the snake was getting ready to roast him, so he jumped into a nearby river and swam away.

He found a boat and stole it, ignoring the shouts of the squirrel whose boat it was. He sped down the river, until a weasel jumped in his way. He was tied up and the weasel was going to kill him when suddenly out of the river jumped a strong otter named Rare. Rare killed the weasel with his sword and set Icon free. Then they went down the river and got to a lake.

The lake was filled with alive trees that yelled, "I'm here for your blood" and they captured Rare and Icon and were about to eat them when suddenly a printer flew threw the air and hit one of them and printed a picture of them. They were so happy, they didn't notice Icon and Rare running away, back to their boat and across the lake.

Suddenly the boat crashed into a cliff and it flew up in the air and landed in a tree. Then Rare got down and pulled the tree and let go. The boat with Icon inside flew to the river, where Rare got back in the boat. They sped down the river all the way to the ocean, where their boat was torn apart by some sharks.

But Icon and Rare got away by pretending they were a shark too. They were really injured though, and were going to die when a Hedgehog named Nod came and saved them. They went up the hill, which took a really long time because the hill was very high. On top of the hill was a house where Nod and his friends, two mice named Widdy and Branch lived. The otters stayed there a few days, then left because they felt they must complete their destiny. But Nod went with them. They went to a volcano.

There were some lizards there and they wanted to attack them, so Icon, Rare and Nod killed them. They found some weapons in the lizards house and took them. They were: a sword for Icon, a spear for Rare and a bow and arrows for Nod.

Then they left the volcano and found a big castle. They tried to sneak in, but were caught by the guards and broght to their king, King Soot. He was a giant cat. He said to kill them, but with their weapons they defeated the guards and ran away. Then King Soot got mad at them and said he'd kill them.

They swam into the ocean and got to an island with a river on it. They dived under the river and found a secret passage. It was very long and led back to shore, but into he middle of a mountain.

They found that a lot of badgers were there. Then a badger and a hare approached them. They said "Hello. Welcome." Icon said "We need help. We're being chased by a guy called King Soot." The badger said "Oh no, no one's been able to defeat him. You'd better give up and run far away." Icon said "We'll defeat him! This is an Ottersey!" The hare said "I think you are the legendary otter. Come with us to The Star Place. We'll get you a good sword so you can defeat him." So the badger and the hare (whose names were Timothy Price and Mode) went with the heroes to The Star Place. But there was no ship, and the Star Place was across the sea, so how would they get there? Luckily for them, a fox sailor named Cap'n Spider came and gave them a ride across.

While they were on the ship, a rat named Pops that was also on the ship sang them a song that went like this: Banisadr Cedar Bunny Cedar Rabbit Poe. There was a storm and the song was good luck, so they made it through safe and sound. They got to the Star Place, but a star fell on Rare, and he was in danger of death, so they went back to the ship and healed him.

While Rare was recovering, Timothy Price, Mode, Icon and Mod went to get the sword. It was buried in the ground, so they brought a metal detector and found it. Then Icon got the sword and they went back. Rare was healed by the time they got there. "Let's go fight them" he said. Cap'n Spider found a cool axe in the Star Place too, so they were sure they could win now. So they went back across the sea, and found King Soot looking for them with TONS of guards. They snuck up behind him and attacked the guards.

Since Icon and Cap'n Spider had such good weapons, they defeated them. King Soot tried to run away, but Mode trapped him in a fishing net. He later got out of it and found that there was no other way out except to fight Icon. He took his sword and fought him, but Icon stabbed him through his back and King Soot died. Icon completed the Ottersey and freed the lands of evil. Then Icon, Rare, Nod, Timothy Price, Mode and Cap'n Spider all went to live on an island.

But if evil once again threatens the lands, Icon will always be ready to save the day!

THE END


End file.
